When Mr Cassanova is Being Seduced
by naranari II
Summary: [Repost] Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Park Jimin yang merupakan "si tuan penggoda", 'tergoda' oleh primadona Octagon? [BTS. JiminxYoongi. Minyoon. Romance. Mature content] Don't forget to like and review!


**When Mr. Cassanova is Being Seduced**

 **Park Jimin and Min Yoongi**

 **Romance. BL!AU. Oneshot.**

Mature content!

So beware!

Repost oey!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin, salah satu pemuda terkaya di Seoul yang mewarisi hampir sebagian _departemen store_ dan juga wahana taman bermain yang ada di Korea, beberapa hotel dan toserba juga berada di bawah pimpinannya. Menamatkan pendidikannya di Bisnis dan Manajemen, _Oxford University_. Menjadi CEO termuda diusianya yang baru menginjak duapuluh empat tahun. Dan, merupakan lajang paling diminati di Seoul.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Park Jimin. Pribadinya yang ceria dan _easy going_ , membawanya pada pergaulan khas anak konglomerat. Klub malam adalah salah satu tempat yang paling rajin dia kunjungi. Selain sebagai pelepas penat, Jimin menjadikan klub malam sebagai tempat melepaskan hasrat kelakiannya.

Jimin itu _single_ ; dia bebas. Dan orang-orang yang bekerja sebagai pemuas napsu berebut untuk memiliki Jimin walau hanya satu malam. Wanita dan pria mereka semua ingin menikmati Jimin. Karena bagi mereka bisa memuaskan Jimin adalah kemenangan terbesar.

.

.

"Apa Park Jimin sudah datang?" tanya Namjoon, teman Jimin. "Pesta tidak akan dimulai kalau dia belum hadir."

"Presdir Park sangat sibuk, kawan." Balas teman Jimin yang lainnya.

"Ini pesta ulang tahunnya, bagaimana sih."

"Aku disini!"

Namjoon dan yang lainnya menengok kearah pintu masuk yang sudah ada Jimin berdiri disana. Dia masih memakai kemeja kantornya, hanya saja dua kancing atasnya dibuka dan lengan bajunya digulung hingga siku. Sederhana memang, tetapi untuk pria panas macam Jimin, berpenampilan seperti itu sudah membangkitkan rasa lapar akan sentuhan setiap yang melihatnya.

"Maaf aku sedikit telat. Para orangtua membutuhkan tanda tanganku untuk kepentingan mereka." Jimin duduk disofa panjang, mereka menempati ruang VIP khusus. Namjoon segera menuangkan _Tequila_ ke dalam gelas kecil yang diisi es batu kemudian Jimin mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya.

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Sudah turun kelantai dansa. Sepertinya mereka ingin segera mulai berpesta."

Jimin tertawa kecil menaruh gelasnya diatas meja. "Kau boleh berpesta juga, _hyung_."

"Ya, aku ingin sekali. Tapi aku belum menemukan yang menarik."

"Belum menemukan yang menarik?" Jimin menyeringai kearah Namjoon, "Katamu tempat ini terkenal karena para pria dan wanita malamnya yang menggoda. "Namjoon menyesap minumannya, "Ya, itu benar. Aku tahu seleramu Jimin. Jadi aku belum menemukan persis seperti apa yang kau mau." Jimin hanya mengangguk, meminum sedikit lagi _Tequila_ nya sebelum berdiri. "Ayo. Kalau kita disini terus, kita tidak akan bisa berpesta."

Namjoon tersenyum lalu mengikuti Jimin yang keluar dari ruangan menuju lantai dansa. Dilantai dansa sendiri orang-orang sudah mulai berdesakan. Mereka menari dengan random, tertawa dan bersenang-senang. Melepaskan semua kepenatan dan pikiran yang menganggu, mencari kehidupan lain diantara musik yang dimainkan DJ dan minuman berakohol.

Tapi sudah setengah jam Jimin hanya duduk di depan bar dengan segelas wine ditangannya. Melihat seluruh manusia yang menari random didepannya sambil sesekali kepalanya bergerak mengikuti lagu. Namjoon sudah lebih dulu meluncur ke lantai dansa bersama seorang pria cantik.

"Tidak ikut menari, Bung?"

Jimin memutar kursinya hingga menghadap bartender yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas tinggi. Namanya Jung Hoseok, Jimin melihat dari _name tag_ yang dia pakai. "Aku tidak sedang ingin menari." Jawabnya. "Lalu, kau ingin bercinta?" tanya bartender itu lagi tanpa melihat raut Jimin.

Jimin mendengus mendengar kata bercinta ia jadi teringat, sudah seminggu hasrat kelakiannya belum ia salurkan. "Hey, aku mengenalmu." Kata Hoseok tiba-tiba. Suaranya yang nyaring membuat telinga Jimin sedikit berdengung. "Kau CEO muda Park Jimin itu, kan? Yang mewarisi _Park and Happy Departemen Store_?"

"Kau tahu benar siapa aku." Jimin mengangkat gelas _wine_ nya. Hoseok menatapnya takjub karena dugaannya benar. Wajah Park Jimin terlalu sering _nongol_ di majalah bisnis dan televisi. Kemudian dia berseru heboh, "Woah, kau beruntung sekali datang kemari."

"Ada apa memangnya." Jimin agak berteriak karena suaranya kalah keras dengan musik yang dimainkan DJ, dan dia tidak heran dengan Hoseok yang berbicara seperti biasa. Orang itu mungkin menelan pengeras suara saat bayi.

Heseok menaruh gelas itu pada tempatnya kemudian dia meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi meja bar. "Malam ini primadona Min akan perfom disana." Dia menunjuk sebuah panggung dengan satu tiang besi di depannya dengan dagunya. Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Hoseok.

"Primadona Min? Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi pria berwajah manis dan berkulit putih yang menjadi primadona di _Octagon_. Klub malam yang sangat terkenal di Seoul, dengan segala fasilitas mewah dan keamanan tingkat tinggi. Sehingga mereka yang mendatangi klub ini tidak akan merasa terancam. Karena selain pejabat tinggi dan _orang kaya_ lainnya, para Selebriti Korea juga sering mengunjungi klub ini.

Tubuhnya kurus dengan lekukan yang menggoda. Aura sensual terlihat jelas bahkan ketika ia sedang diam sekalipun; begitu alami seperti memang diciptakan untuk _menggoda_. Yoongi merupakan yang terbaik di _Octagon_ ini. Tarifnya tidak main-main, sebanding degan pelayanan yang ia berikan. Tentu saja, hanya kalangan konglomerat dan berduit banyak saja yang bisa menyewa jasa Min Yoongi.

Setiap jumat malam Yoongi selalu mengadakan penampilan spesial untuk seluruh pengunjung klub malam ini. Menari telanjang adalah bagian yang paling ditunggu, begitu yang dikatakan Hoseok. Jimin sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan panggung itu dengan seksama menanti seorang pria bernama Min Yoongi yang katanya primadona disini. Jimin tidak mengerti, kenapa seorang pria bisa dikatakan primadona? Apa yang dimilikinya tetapi tidak dimiliki seorang wanita hingga dia diberi julukan seperti itu?

"Tunggu saja Bung, dan kau akan terpukau melihatnya."

Tepat pada saat itu lampu dilantai dansa meredup dan hanya menyorot keatas panggung dengan tiang besi itu. suara DJ disana terdengar meminta orang-orang untuk bersiap menyambut Min Yoongi. Begitu nama Min Yoongi diserukan seluruh orang yang berada dilantai dansa bergemuruh. Terlihat begitu tidak sabar untuk menanti kehadiran sang primadona. Dan hal itu dirasakan juga oleh Jimin.

Lalu dari arah belakang panggung terlihat seorang pria berjalan mendekat. Jimin memincingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Hal yang pertama tertangkap retina Jimin adalah kaki kecil dan mulus seperti kaki wanita tapi Jimin ingat _dia_ ini pria, naik keatas dan dia menemukan V line yang menggoda. Jimin meneguk ludahnya pelan-pelan. Dan terakhir begitu sosok Min Yoongi keluar dari persembunyiannya, barulah Jimin membenarkan kata sang bartender tadi.

Si primadona Min Yoongi.

Tubuh mulus itu dan aura menggodanya yang memang nyata. Wajahnya yang manis dan polos tapi terkesan nakal telah memanggil monster dalam diri Jimin. Mata Jimin tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh Yoongi. Tatapan intensnya mengisyaratkan kalau Jimin bergairah. Dia merasa panas dan keras sekarang.

"Bagaimana? Tipemu sekali bukan."

Namjoon sudah duduk disamping Jimin saat lagu kembali dimainkan DJ dan si primadona Yoongi mulai melakukan tariannya. Jimin hanya mengangguk tidak sanggup menjawab karena fokusnya hilang oleh tarian sensual Yoongi.

Monster dalam diri Jimin semakin memberontak. Melihat bagaimana tubuh mulus itu meliuk ditiang besi, menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan nakal. Menjilati tiang besinya seakan tiang itu adalah sebuah permen. Tatapannya itu yang tidak bisa ditahan Jimin. Mata sipitnya menyihir Jimin untuk mendekat dan bermain dengannya.

"Berapa tarifnya?" tanya Jimin kepada si bartender. Namjoon ikut mendengarkan Jimin. "Hum, sekitar satu juta won."

"Apa?!" Namjoon yang memekik, "Tidak mungkin semahal itu." Matanya hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya. Wah, ternyata tarif pria malam di sini tidak main-main.

Hoseok menggeleng sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya, "Kau akan menarik kata-katamu setelah menikmati layanannya. Percayalah padaku."

"Pesankan dia untukku. Sekarang." Jimin memerintah.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memakai jubahnya setelah setengah jam lalu memuaskan pengunjung klub malam itu dengan tarian telanjangnya. Walau cuma tigapuluh menit tapi Yoongi senang ketika melihat wajah-wajah itu terpuaskan dengan tariannya. Hanya satu hal yang menganggunya ketika menari tadi. Seorang pria yang duduk dimeja bartender seorang diri.

Bagaimana bisa seorang pria yang hanya duduk terasa begitu menggairahkan. Tatapan setajam elangnya membuat Yoongi merinding dan ingin sekali mendesah dibawahnya. Dan baru kali ini Yoongi bertemu dengan pria panas. Benar-benar panas. Siapapun dia Yoongi berharap malam ini pria itulah yang menyewanya.

Pintu ruang ganti Yoongi terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang manager klub. Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya dan sedikit memberi salam pada managernya. "Kerja yang bagus Yoongi. Seperti biasa,"

Yoongi mengangguk malu, "Ada apa manager _hyung_ sampai kau kemari?"

Manager klub mendekati Yoongi dan menepuk pundaknya. "Ada seorang pria yang ingin menyewamu malam ini. Kau sudah ditunggu dikamar 520."

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

Yoongi sudah akan keluar tapi tangannya digenggam managernya. "Layani dia dengan baik. Dia ini seorang presdir muda yang sangat kaya. Kau sungguh beruntung Yoongi." Yoongi hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan mulai keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Ketika memasuki kamar 520 hidung Yoongi mencium aroma parfum mahal yang menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Jika dari parfumnya saja Yoongi sudah bisa menebak, orang ini memang benar-benar kaya. Kemudian dia masuk lebih dalam lagi. Di balkon kamar Yoongi melihat siluet tubuh pria yang akan dilayaninya, sedang bersandar pada pagar balkon membelakanginya.

"Permisi. Tuan Park Jimin?"

Yoongi berhenti lima meter dari Jimin menunggu pria yang berdiri disana membalikkan badannya. Jimin segera menyesap minumanya hingga habis, meletakkan gelas kosong itu ke atas meja kecil yang disediakan.

"Ya, aku Park Jimin."

Yoongi sudah akan berbicara lagi saat Jimin memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Yoongi. Dan reaksi pertama yang diberikan Yoongi adalah tercengang. Pria itu yang menyewanya, adalah pria panas yang Yoongi temui di klub yang sedang duduk sendirian. Pria yang ia harapkan untuk menyentuhnya malam ini. Membawa Yoongi pada surga dunia.

Jimin berjalan mendekat pada Yoongi. Mata tajamnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Yoongi dan bibir penuhnya terus menyunggingkan senyuman. "Min Yoongi, _right_? Primadona klub ini?"

Yoongi tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa saat Jimin sudah berada tepat didepannya. Aroma parfum mewah yang dikenakan Jimin membuat Yoongi tidak fokus. "Kudengar kau yang terbaik disini." Tangan Jimin mengelus sisi kanan kepala Yoongi dan menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga. Kemudian dia maju sedikit, membawa bibirnya mendekat pada telinga Yoongi. "Buktikan padaku seberapa hebatnya dirimu."

Jantung Yoongi berhenti berdetak untuk sedetik. Ia menengok ke kanan dan tersenyum. "Akan kubuktikan Tuan Park." Setelah itu Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibir tebal Jimin. Menyesap permukaan bibir itu dengan santai tapi tetap menggairahkan. Lidahnya menjilati bibir Jimin hingga Jimin membuka kedua belah bibirnya.

Dan saat itu lidah Jimin segera masuk kedalam mulut Yoongi. Membelit lidah Yoongi dan bermain-main dengannya. Yoongi hampir tersedak, air liurnya keluar dari mulut. Ciuman itu bertambah panas saat Jimin menempelkan tubuh keduanya. Tidak ada jarak antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

Setelah berciuman Jimin membawa Yoongi keatas ranjang di belakangnya. Jimin merebahkan tubuh Yoongi yang sudah berkeringat akibat kegiatan berciuman mereka. Dada Yoongi naik-turun seiring dengan napasnya yang masih memburu. Oh, sial. Kenapa baru seperti ini saja Jimin sudah merasa sangat _keras_.

Yoongi mengerang kecil ketika jari-jari panjang Jimin menyusuri tubuhnya dari leher kepangkal perut dan naik lagi keleher. Sentuhan ringan itu berhasil membawa Yoongi melayang. Rambut-rambut halus ditangannya meremang sempurna. Sungguh, sentuhan Jimin merangsangnya hingga Yoongi tidak dapat menahan gejolak napsunya.

"Kau menyukai ini sayang?"

"Ah!"

Tangan hangat Jimin menangkup kemaluan Yoongi dan memijatnya. Kepala Yoongi sudah melesak kedalam bantal, melepaskan rasa frustasi akibat kenikmatan yang diberikan Jimin. Masih terus memijat kemaluan Yoongi, Jimin kemudian menjilati puting dada Yoongi yang mengeras karena teransang. Jilatan itu terus naik hingga mencapai leher putih Yoongi.

Jimin menjilat, menyesap dan mengigit kulit leher itu hingga berwarna keunguan. Melukiskan api gairah, menandakan bahwa Yoongi itu miliknya malam ini.

"Oh, Tuan Park"

"Panggil aku Jimin, sayang."

"Hmm, Jimin"

Tangan Yoongi menyusup ke belakang kepala Jimin. Meremas rambutnya yang berwarna coklat. Mencari pegangan karena tubuhnya memang seperti melayang. Dan gulungan ombak yang berasal dari perut Yoongi bergulung minta dibebaskan. Jimin dengan santainya menambah tempo pijitannya pada kemaluan Yoongi. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi merasakan euphoria pelepasan kenikmatannya.

"Tadi itu sungguh nikmat." Desah Yoongi.

Jimin menghapus peluh yang ada dikening Yoongi. Menatap wajah penuh kenikmatan itu dengan jantung yang berdebar. Benar-benar seorang primadona. "Yoongi, sekarang saatnya kau _melayaniku_."

Jimin menyingkir dari atas tubuh Yoongi, membiarkan pemuda itu bangun dan duduk didepannya. Jari-jari Yoongi melepaskan kancing kemeja Jimin, matanya menatap mata Jimin. Setelah itu Yoongi segera membaringkan Jimin dan ia duduk diatas perutnya.

Keadaan Yoongi sudah telanjang bulat. Jubah yang dia pakai sudah dibuang Jimin entah kemana. Yoongi merunduk, menempatkan kedua tangannya disisi kanan dan kiri kepala Jimin. Memberikan senyuman menggoda dan Yoongi sengaja menggesekan pantatnya pada perut Jimin.

"Mau dimulai darimana?"

"Darimana saja yang kau suka."

Yoongi langsung menyerang bibir Jimin yang sudah menjadi candu padahal dia baru pertama kali merasakannya. Tangannya bergerilya kedada dan perut Jimin yang dihiasi abs samar. Bibir Yoongi menyesap kemudian menjilati bibir Jimin dengan penuh godaan.

Tubuh Yoongi sudah sepenuhnya bersandar diatas Jimin. Mempertemukan dada mereka dan juga kejantanan yang sudah sama-sama mengeras. Jimin mengerang ketika Yoongi dengan sengaja menggesekkan kedua kejantanan mereka. Kemudian tangannya hinggap dibongkahan pantat Yoongi; mengelus kulitnya yang lembut dan meremasnya.

"AH!"

Kesempatan ini diambil Jimin untuk menyesap kulit mulus Yoongi. Bibirnya menjelajahi tulang selangka Yoongi. "Uhm," Yoongi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menyerusukkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Jimin, dan menciumi kulitnya. Mereka berlomba saling menyesap dan menikmati kulit mulus masing-masing.

Jimin membalikkan posisi mereka masih dengan saling mencium. Tangan Yoongi sudah sampai diantara pangkal paha Jimin, menangkup kemaluannya yang sudah mengeras. Tapi Jimin menahannya, "Gunakan mulutmu, sayang."

Yoongi dengan senang hati meng-iyakan. Dia menyuruh Jimin untuk bersandar pada ranjang dan Yoongi sendiri sudah siap didepan selangkangan Jimin. Rasa hangat dari mulut Yoongi melingkupi kejantanan Jimin. Kemudian Yoongi menjilati batang itu dengan sensual hingga menghasilkan desahan dari mulut Jimin. _Panas_ nya ia rasakan hingga ke seluruh tubuh

"Ah! Min Yoongi!"

Tangan Jimin memegang kepala Yoongi, membantu pria itu memaju-mundurkan mulutnya. Sesekali Yoongi juga menciumi lubang kencing diujung kemaluan Jimin. Dan kenikmatannya bertambah ketika gigi kecil Yoongi ikut memanjakan kemaluannya. Hingga akhirnya Jimin merasakan puncak kenikmatannya akan segera tiba.

"Uh, Yoongi aku sampai."

Cairan semen Jimin memenuhi mulut Yoongi. _Blowjob_ yang paling menggairahkan yang pernah Jimin rasakan. Dilihat dari sini Yoongi memang tampak mempesona dan juga menggoda. Padahal dia hanya mengelap bibirnya yang masih bersisa cairan itu dengan tangannya. Tapi darah Jimin jadi berdesir hebat dan kejantannya yang melemas mulai keras lagi.

Tubuh Yoongi terdorong kedepan dan ia berada dipangkuan Jimin. "Lumayan hebat," Yoongi mengangkat alis. "Hanya lumayan?"

"Biarkan aku masuk ke _dalammu_ dan aku akan memberimu tarif lebih."

"Call!"

Jimin tersenyum dan menekuk kedua kakinya hingga Yoongi terhimpit di dalam pelukannya. "Lakukan apapun yang kaumau. Buat diriku dan dirimu terpuaskan." Jimin berbisik seduktif. Yoongi langsung memposisikan dirinya diatas kejantanan Jimin. Tersenyum nakal seperti yang sudah dia pelajari selama melakukan pekerjaan ini. Yoongi berjuang sendiri saat proses masuknya _Jimin_ kedalamnya. Jimin hanya melihat saja, sambil memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang menggairahkan.

Akhirnya setelah berusaha memasukkan kejantanan Jimin kedalam lubangnya, Yoongi bernapas lega. Benda keras itu masih menyakiti lubangnya hingga Yoongi belum siap bergerak. Setelah tiga menit saling diam, Yoongi pelan-pelan mencoba bergerak naik turun. Lubangnya yang masih sempit sedikit menyusahkannya, Yoongi sampai harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih agar kejantanan Jimin bisa masuk lebih dalam.

"Uh,"

"Oh, Yoongi. Kau sempit."

Jimin rasanya hampir gila. Batang kemaluannya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh lubang sempit milik Yoongi. Suara desahan merdu Yoongi menambah gairah dalam diri Jimin. "Ah, Jimin. _There_!"

Itu titik nikmatnya. Jimin sudah menyentuh titik itu dan membuat Yoongi mendesah keras, memintanya lebih keras menusuk. Rasanya ngilu tapi nikmat disaat bersamaan. Lalu Jimin membaringkan Yoongi. Kaki Yoongi dengan refleks memeluk pinggul Jimin, membuatnya semakin mudah untuk menumbuk titik nikmat itu.

"Jimin, _please_."

Gerakan maju-mundur dan keluar-masuk Jimin semakin membuat Yoongi gila. Dia sudah berada diantara sadar dan tidak sadar. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Jimin membakar seluruh tubuhnya dalam kobaran api gairah. Tusukan Jimin semakin kencang karena dia sudah merasa akan segera sampai pada puncak.

"Jimin, aku sudah…"

"Aku juga, bersama-sama"

Lalu gelombang itu muncul bersamaan. Puncak kenikmatan diraih bersama oleh Jimin dan Yoongi. Napas mereka memburu akibat kegiatan panas tadi. "Sungguh nikmat," Jimin berbisik ditelinga Yoongi yang sudah hampir mengantuk.

"Tidak salah kau disebut primadona. Kau begitu cantik dan memuaskan."

"Terima kasih Jimin. Kau pun sangat nikmat."

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi sedikit lama dan ketika dia menatap Yoongi, pemuda itu sudah tertidur. Jimin maklum dia pasti sangat lelah karena sebelumnya harus menari selama tigapuluh menit. Dan kegiatan mereka ini tidak terbilang sebentar.

Jimin mengambil selimut yang tergeletak jatuh dilantai. Meyelimuti tubuh Yoongi hingga sebatas leher kemudia merapihkannya. Pria ini penuh dengan godaan, Jimin akui itu. Dia yang biasa dipanggil penggoda, ternyata malah tergoda. Tergoda oleh pesona Min Yoongi. Untuk selanjutnya Jimin hanya berharap agar dia suatu saat nanti bisa menikmati lagi godaan dari pria primadona Min Yoongi ini.

"Selamat tidur, Min Yoongi."

The end

See you

©naranari


End file.
